Lost in Black Butler
by asch2513
Summary: After coming across a queer elderly man in an antique shop, Avery and Madison suddenly black out, only to wake up in the world of Black Butler. What will they do when they find themselves at the Phantomhive manor? (SebastianxOC)


"I am _so_ very ecstatic to be watching this show with you, dear Madison." My voice dripped with sarcasm. My best friend, Madison, had been trying to convince me to watch an anime with her called _Black Butler._ A year later, I held a strong passion for the television show (alright...an unhealthy addiction).

"How much longer until we get there?" Madison and I had recently heard of an antique shop in our town of Krakow, Poland, and decided to take a look around. She knows how much of a history enthusiast I am, and thankfully how to endure it. Along with history, I enjoy cartography, calligraphy, and also high quality porcelain. I might have to put the blame on my love for earl grey tea.

She looked at her watch to see the time. "Seven minutes."

"Wow. Very precise. How many seconds?" I felt a smirk make its way onto my face.

"You're really scaring me Avery! I think Sebby is starting to rub off on you..." Did I forget to mention? She usually calls him by some nickname.

"Really? I always thought I could be related to Ciel, not Sebastian."

Madison had a look on her face, as if the realization suddenly hit her. "That thought scares me even more. You two could seriously be twins, except you look nothing alike." With my olive skin, hazel eyes, and brown curly hair, I look nothing like Ciel Phantomhive.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

We finally arrived at the antique shop that I had so eagerly been waiting to shop at. "We're here!" I immediately ran inside like a child in a candy store. Madison trailed behind me slowly, regretting her decision in coming. I politely approached the owner. " _Przepraszam pana, czy ma pan jakieś mapy? Korzystnie mapa z wiktoriańskiej Anglii_?" (1)

The elderly man must've heard my friend and I speaking, because he spoke back to me in English, "Of course. Please follow me." The man had grey hair and a beard with that, green eyes, and a pair of spectacles adorning his face. What stood out more was his English accent, most likely from London. With caution we followed the man to the back of shop, where new shipments probably came in. "I have exactly what you're looking for," he spoke with a smile on his face. Hopefully he had what I was looking for. _Wait...something doesn't feel right..._ Suddenly the man stopped in his tracks, earning a look of surprise from Madison, but not I.

"Is everything alright sir?" The last thing I remembered was seeing a sadistic smile on his face before blacking out.

* * *

"My lord, she is waking now." _That voice. It can't be..._

"You know what to do. Bring her to my study." That sounded like Ciel. Just then, I heard a door open and shut. _He must've left._

I began to open my eyes, only to be blinded by the morning light. _I'm in a bed? It's so soft._ "My lady, may I ask what you were doing on my master's property? Our gardener found you on our premises unconscious along with another yesterday evening." _That voice...it's as smooth as silk._

"Five more minutes." I heard a sigh of frustration coming from him.

"The young master wishes to speak with you immediately." This time the voice was much more demanding. Afraid of what would come next, I began to sit up in the bed.

"First tell me where I am." _Someone must be playing a prank on me! There's no way I could be in the Phantomhive manor!_

"You are at the Phantomhive estate. The young Lord has given me strict orders to bring you to his study as soon as you are to awake."

 _How could this be happening?! I was just in that antique shop with Madison and now we're trapped inside of Black Butler! I've read several fanfictions like this (although I hate to admit), but I never thought that could actually happen to me!_ "I apologize for making you wait so long. Would you please take me to him?" _I must conceal my inner fangirl. You can do this Avery!_

He looked relieved by how calm and polite I was about the entire situation. "Yes, of course. Though I may say," that signature smirk appeared on his flawless face as he leaned close to whisper in my ear, "your friend seemed much more _enthusiastic_ when she awoke a few hours ago." _Oh no. The fangirl inside her has been unleashed._

Unlike most other girls, who would have been blushing furiously by this point, I found the entire situation hysterical. I laughed, "We should probably get going then. You wouldn't want her to get to out of hand." I then thought of something, and it would have seemed odd if I didn't ask sooner or later. "Who are you exactly?" I already knew the answer to that, but I wouldn't want him to grow suspicious if I didn't ask.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, the head butler at the Phantomhive estate. Please, follow me." I mentally froze at his words. _Well, what's the worst that could happen to me? I'm standing in the presence of the smexy demon butler that practically any otaku would nosebleed at the sight of!_

* * *

Sebastian began lead me to Ciel's study. I mentally prayed that Madison didn't already drive Ciel to madness. To him she'd be worse than Elizabeth when in her fangirling state of mind. Soon enough we reached the study doors, and Sebastian knocked. "Come in." _Ciel Phantomhive. I wonder what he's like in person?_ I followed Sebastian in the study and stood before Ciel, who sat at his desk. "Please, sit down." I obeyed, not wanting to cause any trouble. "The Phantomhive staff found you and your _friend_ unconscious near our manor. Would you care to explain?"

"In all honesty, I don't know how the two of us got here. We are both from Poland, but obviously speak fluent English, and suddenly blacked out, waking up here at your manor."

"Sebastian, leave us. I wish to speak with her alone."

The butler bowed. "Yes, my lord."

 _This is getting annoying._ "No. What's the purpose of him leaving when all he'll do is eavesdrop anyways? You're an aristocrat; you don't trust people easily. Someone like you would never _truly_ be alone in the same room with someone like me, especially since we just met."

That seemed to catch Ciel off guard. Sebastian, on the other hand, didn't look surprised in the least, but froze in his tracks. "Sebastian, don't go," Ciel ordered his black butler. "Now then," he said resting his head in his palm in amusement, "tell me about yourself." _I can see where Ciel learnt that smirk from. Sebastian really must make a good tutor. Well...except for when it comes to dancing._

"My name is Avery Lenartowicz."

* * *

(1) Excuse me sir, do you have any maps? Preferably a map from Victorian England?


End file.
